A Team
by Lillian Smith
Summary: A small one-shot showing how deep Hak's and Soo-Won's friendship was. I'm using the incident of ch-120 (when Hak and Soo-Won worked together to save Lili) to portray how close they used to be. [MANGA SPOILERS!]


**Hi! This is my first Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn fanfic.**

 **So I was just rereading ch 120 and the end just touched me so much. The part where Hak and Soo-Won worked together to save Lili? It was awesome. We didn't really see in the manga what Hak and Soo-Won thought of it. We just saw what Yona thought of it.**

 **So here's a chapter that shows how deep Hak's and Soo-Won's friendship was through this incident.**

 **Manga spoilers ahead!**

 _ **Rated: K**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona/Yona of the Dawn.**_

* * *

 **A Team**

"Your Highness, you can't be…" General Judo said, as his eyes widened. "With that bow?! It won't reach from here!"

Soo-Won didn't say anything as he aimed the bow to the rope that was tied around Lili's neck.

"And even if it does…" Judo continued.

 _'It will just barely reach,'_ Soo-Won thought. _'The only problem is…somebody has to catch her. Somebody, anybody!'_

For a second, he turned his head and, amidst the soldiers and slaves, saw Hak.

Hak was fighting soldiers on the other side with spear. Hak saw Soo-Won looking at him and their eyes met.

That's it.

One look on Soo-Won's face told Hak what he had to do.

Back when they were best friends, Hak thought he knew everything there was to know about Soo-won. And Soo-Won thought the same for Hak.

Except that Hak was wrong. The only thing he _didn't_ know about Soo-Won was that he wanted to kill King Il. After that incident, to Hak, Soo-Won was a stranger and an enemy. After that incident, he thought he knew nothing about Soo-Won.

Except that Hak was wrong. Again.

It was only _after_ that incident, he knew everything that was there to know about Soo-Won. Including his expressions. Including the fact that he knew every sentence what his eyes had to say.

Soo-Won, too knew Hak very well. He too could read his expressions perfectly. And he knew everything that was there to know about Hak. Except maybe his crush on Yona. But other than that, he knew everything else.

That is why he knew what Hak's eyes told.

A silent agreement passed.

"HAAANG HEEEERR!" Kushibi yelled. Suddenly, many things happened in split seconds.

Hak let go of his 'borrowed' spear…

…Soo-Won shot the arrow…

…The arrow cut the rope…

…Lily fell…

…And Hak sped toward Lily…

…Hak caught Lily…

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

 **Ages:**

 **Hak: 12**

 **Soo-Won: 12**

* * *

 _Hak and Soo-Won stood back-to-back. They were playing a game with a few of their friends in Fuuga. Hak had taken Soo-Won with him to visit Fuuga._

" _What do we do now?" Soo-Won asked, panting._

" _I thought I explained the game well?" Hak asked, smirking._

" _Yes, but…" Soo-Won faltered._

" _We're supposed to find them together," Hak said. "Like a team."_

" _Right," Soo-Won nodded._

" _We're a team, aren't we?" Hak asked._

 _For a spilt second, Soo-Won hesitated. How could he say that they were a team if he had to betray Hak and Yona? Then he nodded, hoping Hak didn't notice his hesitation. "That's right, Hak. A team."_

* * *

Soo-Won's shoulders relaxed as he lowered he bow. He was sweating and panting. That had been very terrifying. If he hadn't aimed well…If Hak hadn't caught her… Soo-Won shook his head. It was too terrifying to think about it. He realized with a start, of an incident that happened years before and looked at Hak.

"A team…" He muttered. "We still are, I think."

* * *

Hak panted, looking at the unconscious body in him. _'She's alive,'_ he thought.

What had happened? It was unbelievable. He worked _with_ Soo-Won. Again. But this… This was different. He had literally read Soo-Won's eyes and formulated a plan. Just like that. Like they had done so many times when they played as kids. Like…partners. No, like a team.

He looked at Soo-Won. It seemed he was thinking about the same incident. "You said," Hak panted. "That…that we were a team. Only for today. Never again."

* * *

 **And there you go! A small chapter dedicated to Hak's and Soo-Won's friendship. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
